1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the reception of a digital video signal, and more particularly to a digital video signal reception apparatus which is capable of displaying a high definition television (referred to hereinafter as HDTV) broadcasting signal on an existing TV receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to an HDTV standard of the U.S.A., a video signal can be encoded and decoded into various formats with no limitation to a single format. Namely, the video signal can be encoded and decoded into six formats, an interlaced scanning format with 1050 horizontal scanning lines and a frame rate of 60 Hz, progressive scanning formats with 1050 horizontal scanning lines and frame rates of 24 Hz and 30 Hz, and progressive scanning formats with 787.5 horizontal scanning lines and frame rates of 24 Hz, 30 Hz and 60 Hz.
Although the transmission formats of the video signal are varied as mentioned above, a display format of the video signal is limited to a single type depending on a characteristic of a monitor. This requires an HDTV receiver to have a video format conversion apparatus which is capable of converting any of the six video formats into the display format characteristic of the monitor. On the other hand, for the user with an existing non-high definition TV receiver, there may be required an apparatus which is capable of performing a video format conversion operation so that an HDTV broadcasting signal can be displayed on the existing non-high definitions TV receiver.